


How a Kiss Should Taste

by Kyo_Kyoya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyo_Kyoya/pseuds/Kyo_Kyoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam satu ruang, dalam berbagai pertaruhan, dengan 2 orang yang berdiri berdekatan dan 7 pasang mata yang menjadi saksi. Sakuma tak pernah tahu jika pemuda itu punya rasa yang manis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a Kiss Should Taste

How a Kiss Should Taste

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

Warning : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | a little bit detailed kissing scene dan lainnya.

Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME

Seperti malam-malam yang mereka lalui ketika tidak ada misi, mereka berkumpul di ruang makan sekedar bermain poker bersama dan merokok. Miyoshi, Jitsui, Kaminaga, dan Amari, bermain poker di meja makan. Tazaki sambil merokok memperhatikan jalannya main sama halnya dengan Hatano yang meminum segelas alkohol. Odagiri juga memperhatikan permainan sambil membaca bukunya. Fukumoto sibuk di dapur, mengelap gelas-gelas hingga berkilau.

Suasana tenang dan nyaman hingga Hatano menyeletuk.

“Apa menurut kalian Letnan Sakuma pernah melakukan seks dengan seseorang?” kemudian ia tertawa kecil. “Aku yakin belum.”

“Aku bertaruh uang gaji sebulanku.” Tazaki membalas sambil menghisap rokoknya.

“Ah, tapi dia _tentara_.” Jitsui menekankan kata-katanya. “Aku yakin ia pernah bersenang-senang dengan wanita walaupun hanya sesaat.”

“Tapi dia terlihat polos... untuk ukuran tentara.” Lanjut Amari dengan mengangkat bahunya. “Berciuman saja sepertinya belum.”

“Jangan menilai dari tampang, Amari. Kau tahu tampang tak menjamin kepolosan orang.” Ucap Kaminaga sambil mengambil kartu dari meja.

Tentu saja Amari mengerti yang dimaksud Kaminaga. Di agensi mereka terdapat 2 orang yang juga bermuka polos dan babyface. Tentu saja itu Hatano dan Jitsui. Amari yakin ia tak akan menyebut mereka polos karena mereka sama sekali tak polos.

“Kenapa kalian tak bertanya langsung kepada orangnya, hmm?” ujar Miyoshi.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan orang yang mereka bicarakan masuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia baru saja memasuki neraka.

“Ah, Letnan Sakuma, kami baru saja membicarakanmu....” sapa Miyoshi dengan senyum misterius.

“Kalian membicarakan apa?” tanya Sakuma.

“Kami membicarakan apakah Letnan Sakuma pernah melakukan seks.” Jawab Hatano.

Sakuma sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Hatano. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya dan memandang mata-mata Agensi D satu persatu. Kedelapan pasang mata itu menatapnya. Jujur saja, Sakuma seperti ditatap 8 harimau lapar.

“Itu privasi orang. Tak baik membicarakannya.” Balas Sakuma. Yeah, kehidupan seksnya bukan urusan 8 orang itu. Dan lagi, ia tak yakin Hatano dan Jitsui sudah cukup umur. Ia tahu mereka cukup umur (siapa yang mempekerjakan mata-mata di bawah umur), hanya saja ia tak yakin.

“Apa salahnya membagikan sedikit informasi kepada kami?” ucap Miyoshi. “Kami semua cukup umur jika itu yang kau khawatirkan.”

“Atau kita mulai yang mudah dulu,” Kaminaga menengahi. “Apa kau pernah mencium seseorang?”

Sakuma diam mendengar pertanyaan Kaminaga. Ya memang lebih ringan tapi tetap saja itu privasi. Oh, demi Tuhan, kenapa mereka ingin mengetahuinya? Sakuma bukan permainan teka-teki yang enak saja ditebak-tebak.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Sakuma hanya membalas, “Kalian bisa mencari tahunya sendiri. _Well_ , kalian mata-mata, kan?” Sedikit stereotip tapi hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia mengabaikan kedelapan pasang mata itu dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengisi wadah minumnya; tujuan awalnya.

Tapi ketika ia menaruh wadah minumnya, Miyoshi menyentuh lengannya dan membuatnya menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Pemuda itu memasang senyum khasnya yang terkesan mengejek dan merendahkan orang itu. Senyum yang Sakuma sudah kebal kalau senyum itu tak diikuti kata-kata merendahkan yang biasanya Miyoshi lakukan padanya.

“Ada apa Miyoshi?” tanyanya.

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya akan mengetes Letnan Sakuma.” Balasnya. Kemudian ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sakuma.

Sakuma terlonjak. Ia secara otomatis mendorong Miyoshi tetapi pemuda itu bertahan dan malah semakin mendekatinya. Terlalu dekat hingga Sakuma bisa merasakan nafas pemuda itu. Ini terlalu dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

“Aku bertaruh Miyoshi tak akan mencium Letnan Sakuma.” Hatano memecah suasana tegang mereka.

Miyoshi mendengarnya dan tertawa kecil, seperti merasa tak ada salahnya membiarkan teman-temannya bertaruh tentangnya dan Sakuma yang masih membatu. Ia bertahan di tempatnya, dekat dengan Sakuma.

Tazaki yang sepertinya membuka rokok baru ikut menyambung. “Tapi ini _Miyoshi_....”

“Nah, Miyoshi akan mencium Letnan Sakuma.” Jitsui menyangkal mereka semua.

“Aku setuju dengan Jitsui....” Kaminaga mengangguk-angguk di sampingnya.

“Hmm....” Miyoshi bergumam pelan dan memandang mata Sakuma dalam-dalam. “Bagaimana menurutmu Letnan Sakuma? Apa aku akan menciummu atau tidak?”

“Miyoshi,” Sakuma kehilangan kata-kata. “Tolong jangan bawa aku ke dalam permainan kalian.” Ia menghela napas.

“Kami tak bermain. Kami sedang mengetes Anda, Letnan Sakuma. Tadi kau bilang sendiri bahwa kami harus mencari tahu sendiri. Kami sedang mencari tahu.” Balas Miyoshi, ia mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya dan membuat dadanya bersentuhan dengan Sakuma.

Sakuma bergerak tak nyaman ketika kontak tubuh dengan Miyoshi bertambah. “Bagaimana?”

“Dari reaksimu....” Miyoshi bergerak terlalu cepat dan Sakuma tak bisa mencegahnya ketika Miyoshi mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Awalnya hanya saling sentuh hingga Miyoshi mulai mengerakkan bibirnya. Pelan tetapi begitu sensual dan Sakuma nyaris menjatuhkan pertahannya untuk tak memagut bibir lembut itu. Tapi Miyoshi tak menyerah, ia mulai menjilat bibir Sakuma seakan meminta lebih tetapi aslinya hanya mengetes Sakuma.

_Well_ , Sakuma tak memperdulikan itu semua.

Bibir Miyoshi terlalu menggoda untuk tak dicoba dan Sakuma memutuskan untuk mencobanya.

Ia memagut bibir Miyoshi dan sepertinya itu membuat Miyoshi terkejut karena mendapat balasan dan ia tak sengaja sedikit membuka bibirnya. Sakuma memanfaatkannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas pinggang Miyoshi sedangkan yang kanan menarik rambut Miyoshi ke belakang hingga kepalanya mendangak dan mempermudah invasi yang Sakuma lakukan.

Sakuma tak tahu bahwa pemuda mata-mata ini memiliki rasa yang manis. Ia berpikir tadi mungkin Miyoshi memakan sesuatu yang manis. Tapi ia ingat tak ada sesuatu yang manis di meja, hanya ada rokok dan alkohol. Yah, Sakuma tak peduli apa yang dimakan pemuda itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia punya rasanya yang manis ... dan sedikit adiktif sepertinya.

Sepertinya Miyoshi mengerti bahwa ia mulai dikendalikan oleh Sakuma, maka ia menunjukkan perlawan saat lidah mereka bertemu. Tapi hanya dalam beberapa detik ia kalah dan pasrah saat Sakuma semakin menyerangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan remasan Sakuma pada pinggangnya serta tarikan pada rambutnya sama sekali tak membantu.

“Nnnghh....”

Dan desahan Miyoshi menjadi piala kemenangan bagi Sakuma.

Sakuma memberi satu pagutan sebelum memisahkan bibir mereka. Ia menatap puas wajah Miyoshi yang merah dan matanya yang mengawang. Dan bibir merah yang semakin merah itu terlihat menggoda untuk dicium lagi. Tapi, Sakuma menahan dirinya dan menatap 7 orang yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat aksi mereka.

“Kalian sudah lihat sendiri.... dan untuk pertanyaan pertamamu Hatano,” Hatano sedikit terlonjak. “Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi.” Kemudian Sakuma tersenyum.

Ia mendekap erat Miyoshi dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Pergi begitu cepat sebelum 7 orang lainnya bereaksi apapun.

Setidaknya mereka aman.

Tapi tidak dengan Miyoshi.

Dan mereka sama sekali tidak ambil pusing tentang hal itu.

“Fukumoto, bisa aku minta alkohol? Dan siapa yang mau main poker sampai mereka selesai?”

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Tuhan. Akhirnya saya mengotori fandom ini. 
> 
> Saya kekurangan asupan dan akhirnya buat asupan sendiri. AO3 tidak bisa memuaskan saya dan di ffnet masih sedikit.   
> Dan saya butuh Miyoshi yang blushing, because why not?!?!?! Jadinya OOC sih, tapi, tapi, ya begitulah. Oh, judulnya juga dari lirik lagu berjudul Daisy – ZEDD ft. Julia Michaels, bikin ini fic sambil dengerin itu. 
> 
> Ah, salam kenal juga semuanya. 
> 
> Sekian dan terima kasih.
> 
> P.s: Post di AO3 sedikit membingungkan, apalagi ini pertama kali bagi saya.


End file.
